decline_of_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Worldviews
The War of the Worldviews, while appearing on the surface to be primarily peaceful, due ot the lack of actual killing, is in fact a devastatingly bitter psychic war that deeply affects the lives of all the people of the Kingdoms. Except the Nymphs who are largely oblivious to such things. Though popular belief holds that the War of the Worldviews began relativly recently, some Freedomian Historians believe the War actual preceeds the War Within the Kingdoms, and dates right back to the original Settlements. However, due to the relatively weak magic of those days, particularly The Spin, the the War was barely noticable, and is only apparent if you take a very specific view of very specific documents, and ignore the actual context of the time in which it was written. Dwarf and Troll Historians are particularly good at finding evidence of the War of the Worldviews dating back to The Founders. What Are We Fighting About? The actual issue at the heart of The War of The Worldviews has shifted over time, but the essence remains the same: Dwarfs, and by extension Trolls, hate Elves and vice versa. This hatred dates back hundreds of years, and the exact origin of the dispute has been lost in history. Some have argued there was never a single issue, it simply comes down to different pheremones secreted by each in times of stress, a theory known as the They Smell Funny Postulate. The Peaceful War The War of the Worldviews is also known as The Peaceful War, as there are no formal armies, and no officially sanctioned battles. The entire war has and contineus to be waged using The Spin, an advanced form of psychic magic. The Spin, when employed by Certified Spinmasters, is a highly effective method of altering the thoughts and beliefs of others. The Spin is direct Mind-to-Mind thought transferrence which is particulalry effective on Trolls, although it has been claimed by some that the fact that Elves and Dwarfs believe they are less susceptible actually makes them morre vulnerable, in what is known as the Arrogance Effect. The impact of Spin on Orcs is more difficult to guage as Orcs share a common brain which is harder to monitor and measure in a laboratory environment. The Spin is constantly being used by Spinmasters of all Kingdoms, however it is very exhausting, so they tend to focus their effort around The Battle for the Throne, where the art of The Spin is most visibly, and powefully on display. Several Spinmasters have dies of exhustion during battles, others have had complete mental breakdowns. In recent years it has become apparent that The Spin is more effective when employed by Elves on Elves, and Dwarfs on Dwarfs, a practice known as Friendly Spin, or Defensive Spin. Friendly Spin works on the premise that it is more effective to prevent your own side from changing their minds than it is to attempt to change the minds of the other side. The Kings of Spin The modern era of Spin ushered in by the arrival of King Ronald the Right and then advanced by King Bill the Chaste. King Geoge the Wiser was rather less adept at the art, which ultimately resulted in his downfall. Ronald the Right was considered by many to be the most naturally gifted Spinmaster ever, and he used his powers to win teh allegiance of the Troll Kingdom, and bring to an end the reign of King Jimmy the Peanut. King Ronald utilsed The Spin throughout his reign to completely reinvigorate the influence of the Dwarf Kingdom, and to the mind of many Dwarfs and Trolls, put the Unified Kingdoms back on The Right Path. Bill the Chaste picked up where King Ronald left off, reviving the flagging morale of the Elf Kingdom, and The Left Path. Many Elves believe King Bill the Chaste was robbed of his opportunity to be The Greatest King of All Time by the dark forces unleashed during The Escalation. The Escalation It is commonly accepted that the modern version of The War of the Worldviews begins around the time of the emergence of Newt the Elf Slayer, a powerful Spinmaster, and Kingmaker. Newt is credited with uncovering new and devastating ways to use The Spin, including FUD, and escalating its use from a hidden tactic used sparingly, to become a central component of each and every Battle for the Throne and the Battles for the Chairs at the Table of the Court (known collectively as The Battles). Newt the Elf Slayer was a key player in the Destruction of Bill the Chaste, and has maintained a role in every Battle since. Howver his powers seemed to elude him at the critical time when he attempted to rise to the Throne, and was rejected by the Dwarf Kingdom. Nonetheless, he remains a powerful and active participant in the War of the Worldviews, ensuring that Dwarfs and Trolls maintain their hatred of all things Elven. Elven Spin Masters have been equally active during the escallation, however due to the fractured nature of the Elf Kingdom, it is harder to identify a key Spinmaster who has played such a pivotal role in Elven Affairs. The Modern War of the Worldviews Some believe that the War has now escalated to such a point that the disunification of the Unified Kingdoms of Freedomia is inevitable. The War of the Worldviews has, in the eyes of many Freedomians, resulted in a Court that is completely disfunctional. Kings and Members of the Court are so preoccupied with The War that they no longer have the time or energy to engage in the Affairs of the Court. Thishas opened the way for an increasingly active role of Giants in The Affairs of the Court, leaving some scholars to argue that perhaps we should just make it official, and let the Giants take over completely. Some of the scholars arguing this point are doing so sarcastically, others sincerely.